Toy vehicles are well known in the industry. Conventional toy vehicles are often motorized to drive the wheels of the car. Often time a remote control unit is available for a user to control and drive the car. Applying various directions to the wheels, the car can be driven in specified directions or driven to create different tricks such as “spin outs” or “donuts”. However, there is always the need to improve upon toy vehicles and provide toy vehicles capable of these and other tricks without having to provide complicated remote controls that require the user to understand and control the vehicle in a very specified manner. These improved vehicles will in all likelihood add pleasure to the vehicle when the user is playing with the vehicle.